Digimon 02: Betrayal
by Wonderland Kaoru
Summary: (Takes place after the events in season 2) Daemon and Myotismon strike a deal to destroy the Digidestined and take over the Digtal and Real Worlds. Can the Digidestined rise up to the challenge? (This is kind of like a musical as well). Warning: male x male pairings.


Hello, I've started another new Digimon story! Between applying for a teaching job… and finishing my Gatomon cosplay for Kawa Kon that's this weekend and we hopefully won't be snowed out…

I'm going to take a crack at a different type of fanfiction. It's going to be somewhat like a Disney movie, but with the style of Digimon that includes musical numbers as well as just background theme music to go along with chapters…For example a character singing a Disney song, but with changed lyrics to fit the story. Might sound a little confusing, but I hope you will enjoy. This also includes male x male pairings (there are also female x male pairings) so if that makes you uncomfortable don't go on.

Pairings: Davis X Ken, Tai X Izzy, TK X Kari, Yolei X Cody, Matt X Joe.. there might be hints of other pairings or pairings I just didn't think of but they are just kind of there.

Disclaimer: Digimon, Disney songs, etc do not belong to me… I like to use them to amuse myself and others and do not profit on this in any way.

Enjoy!

Prologue/Scene 1: Friends on the Other Side

"Damn those Digidestined….I will have to wait for a long time before my power can be rebooted…" an angry voice reverberated against the white walls of the wishing world, "I will destroy those insolent fools yet…"

"You'll never defeat them that way…"As if on cue a deep, foreboding laugh echoed all around him and any normal self-respecting digimon would have quivered in fear, but he was not a normal digimon and he knew who the voice belonged to.

"What do you want Daemon?" the angry voice changed to that of annoyance, "You're the very last creature I want to see right now."

"Why Myotismon… I just came by to see if there was any part of you left," Daemon laughed appearing out of a violet portal, "This is what? The second time those humans have put you away? What a failure…"

"I don't need to hear this from you! You did not fare that well against them either did you?" Myotismon's pixelated form blinked in and out.

"Yes… I will admit I was ill prepared, but I was nowhere near to being reconfigured as you are right now. Am I right?" Daemon inquired coming closer to the pixelated digimon. He stuck his hand through him causing his pixilation to buzz.

"Enough!" Myotismon snapped trying to slap at the demon's hands, but they made even more buzzing noises and became more pixelated.

Daemon laughed even harder, "I haven't come here to destroy you if that's what you are thinking."

"Then why are you here?" Myotismon glared at the horned digimon.

"I have a proposition for you," Daemon stated, "A deal…"

"I don't make deals with the likes of you," Myotismon growled, "You are treacherous."

"I may be… but if you want your body and power back without wait time as well as the power to put those Digidestined in their place, I suggest you come with me," Daemon sounded slightly annoyed.

"I will listen to what you have to say, but I will make no promises until I hear what you want," Myotismon agreed.

(*song starts*)

A large purple swirling portal formed underneath their feet and both slowly sank into the tunnel.  
>"Don't underestimate me little bat! Don't you derogate or deride!"<p>

Myotismon followed behind him in the dark vortex.

"You're in my world now. Not your world. And I got friends on the other side!" darkness swirled around the red cloaked figure.

Silhouettes of devilish digimon flew around the air beside him and a shadow chorus filled the air, "He's got friends on the other side…"

They left him and seemed to attack Myotismon, Daemon waved them away, "That's an echo, Myotismon. They are just digimon who didn't make it to any world and their trapped in this little limbo. Don't worry…"

They exited the walkway via a portal of light, both digimon shielded their eyes. Myotismon found himself in a simple room surrounded by black shades. He could hear crashing waves of an ocean brewing in a storm. A table sat in this room along with a few chairs. A cauldron bubbled a putrid, sickly color in the middle of the table.

Suddenly he felt heavy hands push his shoulders down to sitting into a chair at the table, "Sit down at my table. Put your mind at ease. If you relax it will enable me to show you the plan if you please. I can read your future. I can change it 'round some, too."

Myotismon shot him a skeptical look, but Daemon was in his ear, "I'll look deep into your heart and soul. Though I doubt you have one do you?"

Before Myotismon could react he was further in the room, "Make your wildest dreams come true."

Daemon started to throw more things into the cauldron, "I've got evil…I've got darkness… I've got things you've never even tried. And I got friends on the other side."

"He's got friends on the other side…" Myotismon swore he could hear the shadow chorus just beyond the black shades.  
>"This spell, this drink, this brew will share. The past, the present, and the future as well!" Daemon stirred the contents of the cauldron.<p>

"This drink, this drink, need a little glass," A wine glass appeared in Myotismon's hand, "Take a little sip to ensure future plans with me!"

Myotismon set the glass down and crossed his arms. Clearly Daemon should know he was not amused.

"Now you, Myotismon, are from the Digi World. You come from strong lines of virus types. I'm a virus myself on both sides. Your lifestyle's high, but your powers are low. You need to listen to my plan and deal those Digidestined a blow."

Myotismon raised an eyebrow.

"Wondering how to do that, huh playboy? Now they've knocked you down, but not forever. You just wanna take over. Multiple worlds to dominate," Daemon continued and pushed the cauldron towards him, "But ruling… takes more!"

Myotismon looked down into the cauldron and saw a closed portal, "It's the gate, it's the gate, it's the gate that you need. And when I looked into your future it's the gate that I see."

The cauldron's image went to black, "But if you don't want it, I don't want to waste much time. You've been the bully most all your life."

The images started to flash with the images of his triumphs, "You pushed around your army of digimon, you're little Gatomon, and countless others. And if you choose nothing…"

The bat digimon raised an eyebrow at the next image, "You'd be crushed to the point of no return."  
>Daemon pushed the cauldron away, "But in your future, the you I see is exactly the king you always wanted to be."<p>

"Drink the glass. Come on bat. Don't you want to crush those Digidestined and their pets?" Daemon indicated the vile looking contents in the wine glass, "Yes…"

"Are you ready?" Daemon laughed as Myotismon downed the glass.

The sound of the ocean grew deafening and the shadow chorus knocked away the blinds revealing the crashing waves, "Are you ready? Are you ready?"  
>Myotismon threw down the glass. He felt a coursing power travel through his body and it instantly became less pixelated.<p>

"Are you ready?" Daemon asked.

End of Prologue…

Drop me a review and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
